


Over the Moon

by CTBM



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 1940s, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, But this ain't the Notebook, Charlie Gardner - Freeform, Everyone in the Notebook was a bit of an asshole, F/M, Farkle Minkus - Freeform, Fluff, Lucas Friar - Freeform, Riarkle, The Holocaust, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, lucaya - Freeform, maya hart - Freeform, riley matthews - Freeform, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTBM/pseuds/CTBM
Summary: In 1940s New York, the Matthews family take in the Minkus' - Jewish immigrants from Hitler accosted Germany.





	1. Summer 1944

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I'm very cautious going into this story because I've never written a period piece before. Therefore, there are bound to be some inaccuracies but none concerning the Holocaust itself. It's important to me to portray that correctly as it was a catastrophic event in human history and touches many people, so I will most certainly do my research, even though truthfully, I think it'll be mentioned pretty sparingly. 
> 
> As for the rest of the story, this whole idea was pretty touch-and-go; I wanted to get the idea into the universe before I lost it. I have other fics that I should update but, like I said the urgency to get this story out and started was strong. I hope you all enjoy.

The fan rotated between Riley and her best friend, Maya. They watched their world from Riley's porch, in their sleepy, upstate New York town. The sweltering heat meshed with the smells of grills burning hot dogs. Riley just wanted something to happen but that wish was kind of ridiculous. Things were happening all the time. She would be 17 soon. Her mother, Topanga but most call her "Toppie", just opened a new, inherited restaurant with her nick-namesake. The country of Germany was splashed all over the papers lately but Riley could barely understand anything they wrote. Somehow it seemed things were never slowing down but yet, everything stayed the same.

The girls were listening to the radio and waiting for their perms to settle in. Maya's hair always looked so lovely afterwards, her blonde waves emulating Rita Hayworth. Meanwhile, Riley's little brother Auggie said that she could easily be confused for a poodle. She held her best friend's dainty toes in her lap, giving them red paint.

"Maya, if you don't quit that bopping you'll have a red foot by the time I'm through!" Riley warned her.

"I can't help it! I love this song!" She leans over and turns up the music. Benny Goodman's band played and Maya wiggled along, "Ain't the drums just a kick?!"

"Great! Now you have a toe that looks like a cherry!" As Riley was whining, Maya pulled her to her feet to join her. They practiced their jitterbug to the swing. The blonde's skirt flew in a circle as her best friend spun her around.

"Oh, how I wish Lucas would take me dancing this summer," Maya says, still moving her feet to the frenetic beat.

"What's stoppin' him?"

"You kiddin'? Lucas Friar wouldn't be caught with a fork in his eye at one of these things! Besides, he's got two left feet!"

"Well, you got two red feet, so I suppose it makes no difference if he steps on em' anyhow!" Riley quips, now moving more relaxed.

"Hah!"

They continued to imitate the dance scenes they would see in the films, until the music stopped. Riley's mother gave them a smile, "Maya, it's time for you to go on home. Riley's got to come inside."

"Aw, ma! It's not even dark!" Riley protests.

"Oh, it's all right, Riles. I gotta wash this stuff out before my head burns off! I'll phone you later tonight!" Maya grabbed her sandals. "Goodnight, Mrs. Matthews!" Like a shot, she ran barefoot down the street to her place, two houses away.

Riley made an annoyed look at her mother before asking, "What was all that for?"

"Your father and I want to talk to you about something. Now, go inside and wash that perm out. It's starting to stink."

Riley went inside to their modest home and Topanga followed. Riley washed her hair in the sink and wrapped it in a beehive with a purple scarf, letting her shaggy wet bangs cool her forehead. In the dining room, she was the last to arrive. Her mother, father and brother sat in front of the steaming supper.

"Took you long enough, poodle!" Auggie teases. She sticks her tongue out him and he does the same.

"Enough of that. Now everyone hold hands for grace." Topanga orders. After thanking God for their meal, their health and each other, the Matthews' proceeded with dinner.

"I'd like to talk to you kids about something very important." Their father, Cory said in a serious tone.

."Are we getting a television set, pop?!" Auggie gasps.

"Oh, honestly, daddy! We're the only family in New York who doesn't have one. It's embarrassing!"

Cory makes a smirk at his wife and children before answering, "No television."

Auggie groans disappointed and Riley tosses her food, muttering, "How typical."

"Watch it, young lady." Her mother scolded.

"Riley, Auggie, I... I have tried my whole life as your father to protect you. To keep you safe from things that I didn't want you to know about and give you a childhood but... "

Seeing her husband struggle, Topanga finished, "But you're not babies anymore."

"...No, you're not." Cory took his wife's hand. "Nowthat you're growing up, I want you understand that the world has a lot to teach and a lot of times the lessons are hard to learn but once you've been taught, you'll never forget. It's time for me to introduce you... to the world."

"Pop, you're kinda spooking me out." Auggie says.

"Me too. What's going on?" Riley asks.

"OK, uh, let me ask this: what have you two heard about Germany?" Cory quizzes, taking off his round, reading glasses. It was always easier for him to explain things like he was in his classroom.

"It's where the 'juice' is from, right?!" 10 year old Auggie brightly spoke.

"' _Juice'_? Could you be anymore juvenile?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"That's what they said on the radio!"

"Auggie, the people on the radio called them 'Jews,'" Cory corrected. "They're Jewish people. But, they're not just from Germany; many of them come from all over Europe. Right now, over there is a man in power who uses fear and manipulation to turn the masses and the government against them."

"So, it's like how black people are treated." Riley says.

"Yes. Millions of them are being stripped from their homes and put in these camps where terrible, terrible things happen to them."

"Like what?" Auggie asked.

"Oh, c'mon! Whaddya' think?" Riley then slit her own throat with her finger and played dead in her chair.

"Riley!" Topanga gave her another warning.

"Pop?!" Auggie turned bug-eyed at his father. Cory sadly nods.

"It's true, Auggie. Men, women and children."

"And they didn't do nothin'?!"

Cory shook his head, "No. Their only crime was being Jewish."

"Well, what's the matter with being Jewish anyway?"

"That's interesting, isn't it, son?"

"Can't they run away somewhere?"

"Well, many of them are migrating to America, where they have a better chance at life. In fact... tomorrow, two of them are moving in with us." Cory announced, before taking a long sip of water.

"Excuse me?" Riley was taken aback.

"Really?! We're gonna save the Jews?!"

Cory made a lopsided grin, "We're certainly going to help try, Auggie."

"Well, how many are we taking in?" His eldest was less enthused. "The house is crowded enough!"

"Their names are Stuart and Farkle Minkus. A father and son. Stuart was a university Professor and Farkle's about your age. He's going to stay in the attic and Mr. Minkus will stay in the basement."

"How long are they staying?"

"As long as they need."

"So, we're just going to take in these two strange men for nothing? What if they kill us? What if they rob us? What if they kill and rob us?" Riley interrogated with her arms crossed.

"I'll lasso 'em up and take care of them with good ol' quicksilver!" Auggie brought out his toy gun and pointed it before his mother took it away. There were no toys at the dinner table.

Riley ignored her little brother defending her honor, unable to control her own agitation, "You know nothing about these people, except that they're Jewish. They could still be bad people, daddy, couldn't they? Couldn't they hurt us?"

"Riley-"

"And what about the town?!" Riley was now standing. "People don't like Jews in Germany and some New Yorkers don't like them either! What do you think they'll do to us if they hear you're harboring the enemy! We'll be the enemy too! Did you think about what could happen to us and our safety?! Did you think about us at all?!"

"Riley, I have had it with your attitude!" Mount Topanga had erupted, meeting her daughter's eyes.

"It's the truth and you know it!"

"Go to your room! Now!" Riley was stomping up the stairs when she yelled, "And you don't you dare call Maya!"

Auggie winced as she slammed her bedroom door. Then, he carefully asked, "...Can I have her ice cream?"

A little later, after dessert and listening to the radio programs, Topanga was cleaning the dishes and Cory was still sitting at the table, thinking. Topanga's wet arms wrapped around his shoulders and she leaned on him.

"She was sorta right, wasn't she?" Cory sighed, leaning back into her touch. "What if somebody tries to hurt one of you because of this? It'll be my fault. I didn't think this through."

Topanga sat next to him with a smile, "You hardly think _anything_ through, darling." He huffed a laugh. "Cory if, again _if,_ someone does try to harm us in any way, it won't be because of you. It'll be because they don't have enough sense or strength to be like you. You have one of the biggest, kindest hearts of anyone I know. That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Toppie." They shared an embrace and a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, 3/4′s of the Matthews' family stood outside of their two-story house, practicing to be picture perfect. First, Topanga had Riley wash, dry and beat the dust from their guests' new sheets. Then, the kids were forced into their Sunday best. Riley was fidgeting with the yellow dress that she thought made her look like meringue pie. Auggie had it a bit worse. His church slacks always itched and rode into his crotch. They all stood like statues, posing with big smiles.

Finally, the emerald green family Buick rolled up, near the curb. Topanga held Riley and Auggie's shoulders tightly, aligning their backs to be straighter but she said in Riley's ear, "Riley, you better be smiling." She was the only woman in the world who could have a threatening yet sweet tone in equal measure.

Being her daughter, Riley gave it right back, "Mother, if I was smiling any harder, I'd be stuck like this forever."

Collectively, they all held their breath as Cory exited their car and opened the door for the men from Germany to appear, like they were movie stars at a premiere. One leg stepped out and a man with a wide brimmed fedora looked at them, squinting at the family like they were far away. He came right up to them, absolutely beaming and began shaking their hands with both of his. Suddenly, he saw the two others at the trunk grabbing suitcases and ran back to help.

This time around, the happy man helped carry the luggage to the house, behind Cory. Mr. Matthews was speaking in German to the other one, who wore glasses like him. His demeanor was much more calm. He carried a suitcase and an optical telescope under his arm. Cory grinned winningly at his nervous family, then at his nervous guests, trying to make everyone more comfortable.

"You all, this is Stuart," his hand went on the back of the eager and older one with the hat. Once again, he shook all their hands and their whole bodies experienced an earthquake. Stuart looked back to Cory and tearfully said something Topanga, Riley and Auggie couldn't catch. "He's really, really grateful for us. And, this is his son, Farkle."

The younger boy stepped forward awkwardly, putting down his suitcase. He opened his mouth and Topanga stared at him expectantly, until he uttered, "Hell-o, Top-ee." His accent was thick but it was clear as day.

Pleasantly surprised, Topanga greeted him, "Hello! Welcome!"

"Hello, Aug-gust."

The little boy scowled hearing his full name but said, "Hello."

Lastly, his sapphire eyes landed on Riley. He didn't look like a thief or a killer. Actually, he was sort of handsome but a girl shouldn't be thinking that way when she is already seeing someone. Maybe, it was just because he was tall. Or the soft way he smiled at her.

But it was not - definitely not - the way he said, "Hello, sweet Riley." Topanga's eyebrows knotted at Cory and he quickly whispered, "I may have misinterpreted something."

Riley tore her eyes away as she she turned red, "H-hello."

"Sweet?" Auggie was truly confused that anyone could call Riley 'sweet'. She pinched him.

Topanga gave them a tour of their simple home and Cory translated. Riley and Auggie stood and smiled in each place, as if that's what they naturally do there. They let Stuart get settled into their basement/bomb shelter and Farkle was getting accustomed to the attic. The attic was down the hall from Riley's room. Sometimes, on her way down the stairs, if he had the door cracked she'd peak inside. Farkle would usually be reading, or eating, or singing some song from this book. Maybe it was in German, maybe not. But the worst part was that she had to help teach him English. At night, after the radio was turned off, Riley sat down with him for an hour, going through the alphabet and spelling simple words. It was as if she was apart of this kindergarten summer school.

When Maya came over, Riley griped to her about it. The blonde shrugged, "You wanted something to happen, didn't you?"

"Something amazing, not annoying! I have to sacrifice my entire summer for these strangers! It isn't fair! It isn't-"

Riley hushed her grievances when Farkle entered the kitchen, making himself a glass of water. He approached them, grinning humbly to Riley first, "Hello, sweet Riley."

"Hi." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help herself from blushing.

Staring into his face, Maya grabbed his attention, "Hi there!"

"Hello." He shook her hand.

"Maya." She enunciated, using her whole heart shaped mouth.

"My-yah." He repeated.

"Yes!" She giggled. Riley rolled her eyes even harder. Farkle took himself to bed, bidding the girls goodnight. Watching him walk away, Maya said, "Well, Riles, I'll tell you what: that's a sacrifice I'd be willing to make _anytime_. He's gonna be in your grade?" She nods. "Gosh, if only _my_ mother put me in school a year early..."

"You shouldn't be saying things like that, Maya. You have Lucas! What if he overheard that junk? He'd be awful mad!"

"Oh, you talk like I can't handle Lucas Friar! Besides, you tellin' me that you didn't notice that he's just a little, eensy, weensy bit cute?" Maya made an centimeter with her fingers.

"No, I have not because I have a respectable beau named Charlie Gardner." Primly, Riley's nose lifted to the air.

"Charlie Gardner," she mimics. "He's in the Hamptons, honey."

"And next week, for the fireworks, I will be too."

 _"Oh, rapture_." Maya said sarcastically.

* * *

On the fourth of July, the Matthews' family participated in the neighborhood block party and it was their first opportunity to introduce the Minkus' to everyone. Taking his daughter's words to heart, Cory explained that only limited information should be given. Tell people that they are tenants and they don't speak much English. Their last names should be concealed or if it's pressed, lie about it. A few people made perplexed looks and made tasteless jokes toward them, knowing the immigrants wouldn't understand.

Professor Minkus and his son seemed like they were having an all right time. Cory tried to stay as close as possible to them and Topanga could distract anyone getting suspicious. At least Auggie got some fun out of it, making up the silliest surnames possible. Riley was hanging around Maya and Lucas as they were teasing each other with sparklers. She counted the seconds until she'd be with Charlie, on his family's boat, stealing kisses underneath the fireworks. Eventually, the party died down until it was just the three of them sitting on the porch, waiting to sneak away in Lucas' convertible.

When the coast was clear, Riley went back inside to grab her sweater in case she got a little chilly. She was creeping out the door and then she heard Topanga call her name, "Riley!"

Defeated, she groaned and pantomimed to her friends, begging them to wait. She cautiously went to her mother who had her hands on her hips. She barely noticed Farkle, sitting patiently on their couch.

"Yes, mother?"

"Where are you going?"

"A bunch of us are going to the Hamptons. The Gardners are having a party there. I told you this, remember?" She reminded her.

"That was before our guests came, Riley. Your father and I have told you that we need help tutoring Farkle, so he can join you in school this fall. In order to do that, he has to constantly be studying. In the morning was my shift, the afternoon was your father and Auggie, and now it's your turn."

"But, mother, I asked you about this months ago! You can't just do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Riley. You have all summer to hang out with your friends. This is more important. Farkle's education is more important." Topanga said, firm.

"Why am I responsible for that?! No one asked me, you know?! No one ever asked me if I wanted him to stay here!"

"Young lady-"

"If..." Farkle's meager voice cut through their voices, quiet yet powerful. They looked at him in shock. He's never held a conversation with either of them, except for hello, goodnight, yes, no and thank you. Still, he soldiered on, "If sweet Riley wants to go, let her go." He stood between them and held Mrs. Matthews' arm. "If sweet Riley wants to go, let her go. It is... all right, Toppie."

The two women looked at each other with amazement, "Farkle, that was wonderful! Your English was wonderful just now!" Topanga praised and Riley nodded smiling.

"In Germany... I," Farkle emphasized by pointed at himself, "was... good student? Learn fast."

"Well, we see that! Don't we, Riley?"

"Yes.. yes." Riley was still at a loss for words. He never talked to her, so she couldn't tell what he was picking up. So, possibly Farkle understood her just say that she didn't want him there. Guilt dropped on her like an anvil. "Hold on," Riley went outside to her friends and told them she couldn't come but she didn't say why. Lucas and Maya tried to coax her but Riley told them to send Charlie her apologies and love.

In the kitchen, she saw her mother and Farkle who was writing with major concentration. She sat next to him, scrunching her eyes to see the words he wrote.

She read, "I am Farkle Minkus." Riley grinned at him, whispering, "Good."


	2. Fall 1944

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school and Halloween.

Eventually, Mr. Matthews did cave and buy a television set for the house. It was hypocritical to let his children see the world through only his lens, his wife reminded him. Also, it served as a teaching tool for the Minkus'. The images and the words and the cues enhanced their understanding of American mores. Stuart was proving to be a bit more culture-bound than expected. Discreetly, he ask would his son every time he didn't understand something, still in German. Stuart was getting the same lessons as Farkle, but he still kept his native tongue. Meanwhile, the younger Farkle was adapting very well.

Farkle's English grew immensely. Sometimes when speaking, he would still make a struggled pause to find the right words. But even his accent was almost gone after he listened carefully to the movies and TV shows and the people he'd encounter working at Toppie's. He was only a bus-boy, but the conversations of his peers carried and made for insightful take-away for the young man. For example, when kids would pay for their meals, they'd leave the money on the counter, instead of the waiter's hands. Or, they'd rarely say please or thank you when getting their orders put in. They might speak of something called football, or going to the movies, or dating. They'd hop into their cars and drive away, laughing. Everything was so in-the-moment, everything was careless. Now that he was in America, he wanted so much to be the same.

Farkle tried to explain to his father the interesting things that kids were talking about but Stuart wasn't receptive. Cory, however, was quite pleased and gave him all the information he wanted and needed. With Auggie, they played football in the yard and Auggie taught Farkle to skip rocks at the lake. Topanga took him clothes shopping for school. Excited, he shown his father the new and improved look. Stuart smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

On the first day of school, Farkle looked at himself in the mirror. He felt the material of his blue sweater. It's the first time he's worn it. His clothes were usually muted and secondhand. He didn't recognize himself and he was trying to decided if that was a good thing.

"Farkle!" Topanga's voice rang to him. Hurriedly, he grabbed his books and went downstairs. Topanga was holding Auggie's hand as she talked to Riley, "Remember to stick with him, make him feel comfortable-"

"I got it, mother. Ease up, will ya?" Riley told her and caught Farkle staring at her. "Hiya, Farkle!"

"Hello, sweet Riley. Hello Mrs. Matthews, hello Auggie."

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, I think so." He replied, walking down the steps.

"Psst, Farkle." Auggie beckoned him and his knelt down to his eye-level. "Here, it's a rabbit foot." He put the tiny, dirty knicknack in his hand. "It'll bring you luck and keep you safe today. Guard it with your life."

Farkle grinned and put it in his back-pocket, "I will, Auggie. Thank you."

"We're going to be late! Come on, Farkle!" Riley dragged Farkle out the door.

"Goodbye!"

Riley and Farkle walked down the street together as she explained, "We are going to Maya's house and from there, Lucas will drive us to school. He's Maya's guy, he's pretty keen."

"Is your father not coming with us?"

"No, thank goodness! Because he's a teacher, he always skips out before us." Farkle noticed that his own father was missing as well. He figured that he went out on his job hunt. Topanga offered him a place at the restaurant, but he insisted that he'd find his own way. When they got to Maya's house, as soon as Riley caught sight of Lucas' hot rod car, she slipped her hand in Farkle's making him run with her. "Hurry, before they leave us!"

Maya sat in the passenger seat, wearing an over-sized Letterman jacket. As Riley tossed her books inside and hopped over the seat, she scolded, "There you are! We were gonna leave without you!"

Lucas saw Farkle standing in his rear-view reflection, "Who's the guy?"

"Farkle Minkus. He's with living them." Maya answered.

"Wow, what for?"

"He's new to New York and needed a place to stay." Riley shrugged.

"Well, what's he waiting for? An invitation?"

"Yes, he's real proper, like crazy." Riley smirked.

Lucas twisted in his seat and called to him, "Hey, Farkle! Get in, will ya? We're gonna be late!" The boy unlocked to car door open and pushed it ajar. Shyly, Farkle got in.

He buckled up before greeting, "Hello, Maya."

"Hi Farkle." She smiled.

He then leaned over and extended a hand to Lucas, "Hello, I am Farkle Minkus."

Amused, Lucas shook his hand, "Lucas Friar. Nice to meet you." He had the type of voice he heard in the westerns he watched with Auggie.

"You too!" He beamed.

"Now, if were all done getting acquainted," Lucas turned on the radio and turned on the engine. "I'd like to go to school now, if that's all right with you all."

Soft jazz crooned while Maya tapped her feet on the dashboard.

"Will you at least put your seat-belt on?" Lucas sighed, glaring at the blonde.

"Gosh, you sound like Riley's fuddy-duddy daddy-"

"Hey!" Riley objected but then, "It's true, Lucas."

"Keep it up and Lucas Friar, you will go grey before you graduate." Maya pulled the seat-belt over herself.

"Yeah, being with you, I'll be surprised if I live that long." Riley giggled at the couple's bantering before Lucas turned to look at Farkle at a red light. "So, Farkle, how're you digging the scene?"

"The scene?" Farkle snapped out of the sights he was taking in.

"Yeah, he means how do you like our town?" Riley helped.

"Oh! Yes, I like it very much. The Matthews' have been - swell." He smiled at Riley.

"As long as you don't fall in with bad news, it's pretty all right around this parts."

"Lucas here is a bit of an ace at being the new kid." Maya added.

"My parents moved around a lot because of my dad's job. I lived in five cities before coming here - Altanta, Nashville, Austin, Houston and Cheyenne." Lucas explained.

"Three of those cities are in Texas!" Farkle happily offered the facts he memorized reading about the 50 states of the USA. "It is the second largest state in America!"

"Yep. That's home." Lucas chuckled.

"Where the buffalo roam." Maya quipped.

"That's right, babydoll." He pinched her cheek, getting a reluctant smile from her. "And it's where you're gonna be livin' right after we get married."

"Dontcha' mean it's where I'm gonna be _moo_ -vin'?" She sported her best southern drawl.

"Yup. You'll be Maya Friar: Queen of the Cows."

"I can hardly wait." Maya rolled her steely blue eyes as Lucas pulled into a parking spot. Riley hopped out of the Mustang and Farkle opened the door to leave the vehicle. Maya sat pretty in the front seat as the southern gentleman came around to open her door for her. She gave him her books and hand to hold as they walked in front of Riley and Farkle. There were so many new things around Farkle, so much he's never seen before. Like, an actual high school, for one. In Germany, he was home-schooled by his parents. There was some kids he made friends with in his neighborhood but he's never seen more than 10 of them at a time. At John Quincy Adams high school, they were everywhere. On the lawn, on the steps, looking outside the windows. Yet, the only thing that peaked his curiosity was Maya and Lucas.

He whispered to Riley, "So... Maya and Lucas are..." He connected his fingers.

Riley laughed, nodding, "Yes, they're together. Did you just catch on?"

"They make fun of each other a lot. I have never seen two people... together, who do that."

"It's just their way. They have nothing in common but they're absolutely over the moon about each other and I mean, like crazy. Been that way since tenth grade."

"... Do you feel like that about anyone?" Farkle wondered out loud. Riley was very pretty, so it seemed highly likely that she was involved with someone.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"Riley!" A boy yelled to her and she squealed and dropped her books. Then, Riley put power in her legs to run as fast as she could to him, jumping into his open arms. Farkle picked up her notebooks, witnessing her being propelled around by this mystery man. He brought back down to earth and held her close. "That's my girl."

"Oh, Charlie." Holding her boyfriend for the first time in months, Riley got misty-eyed.

"Aw, Riley! Don't turn on the waterworks!" Charlie looked a little embarrassed and rubbed her back. Then, he took off his Letterman jacket sat it on Riley's shoulders. "There! Now, you look like my girl. Now, you look perfect. " Riley chuckled, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh! There's someone you have to meet!" Riley cheerily said and waved for Farkle to come over. "Farkle! C'mere!"

"Farkle?" He questioned, putting his arm around Riley. "That's his name?"

"Be nice." Riley flattened her boyfriend's collar. Farkle approached the two and gave Riley her books. He noted that she matched Maya perfectly now. "Farkle, this is my boyfriend, Charlie Gardner. Charlie, this is Farkle Minkus. He'll be living with my family for a spell."

"Farkle Minkus? That's a funny name." Charlie said, stepping beside him. He just laughed nervously. "Tell me, Farell-" The same arm that was around Riley crept around Farkle like a snake and he walked them into the building.

"Farkle," he corrected.

"Sure. You play sports?"

"No, not really."

"What kind of man doesn't play sports?" That anxious laughter came back again. He didn't know what it was about Charlie that made him so antsy. "You're pretty tall. You play basketball?"

"... What is basketball?"

Charlie burst into laughter, "Funny name, funny voice, just an all around funny guy huh? You're all right, Farkle."

* * *

Riley, Lucas and Farkle shared the same homeroom, where their schedules were given. Farkle asked where Maya was and Riley told him that she was in an 11th grade homeroom but they'll see her again at lunch. He and Riley had 5 out of the 7 periods together - no doubt her father's doing. Riley didn't mind helping him navigate through John Quincy Adams High. She loved giving tours to new students and gave Farkle all the ins and outs. But he didn't need them.

Because Farkle was only used to Stuart educating him, Riley gave him the rundown on how to get on a teacher's good side. However, most of the teachers took very quickly to him. He was very intelligent, maybe one of the smartest kids in the school. In Mr. Turner's math class, what was just a first day pop quiz turned into a lecture headed by the new pupil. The kids marveled at the new academic wunderkind.

By lunch, Farkle heard whispers and people talking behind his back. They looked over suspiciously at him and he began to feel like he done something wrong. Not even a day day and he already broke the rules of high school. He rushed around the lawn with his tray, looking for Riley. When he found her, it was like he made it home. She was sitting in the grass with Maya, Lucas and Charlie.

"Well, lookee here. If it isn't the genius?" Lucas teased, laying his head in Maya's lap as she fed him grapes.

"Sweet Riley, I feel that everyone is talking about me," Farkle caught another stranger staring, sitting down.

"Because they are, Farkle." Riley shrugged in Charlie's arms as her boyfriend tilted his head. "Your sharpness and mystery has made you popular."

"Popular?"

"Everyone wants to know more about you and be your friend."

"But, all I have done is go to class and answer questions."

"Farkle, you've _more_ than answered. I thought Mr. Turner was going to ask you to make a lesson plan, for crying out loud."

Farkle frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Do you think I am being... boastful, sweet Riley?"

"No, Farkle. I know you're just naturally smart. Don't sweat it."

" _Sweet Riley_?" Charlie waited to ask and his girlfriend blushed, turning away.

Seeing her uncomfortable, Farkle apologized, "I am sorry. I did not know what I was saying was wrong-"

"No, it's not wrong." Charlie interrupted. "It's true; Riley's the sweetest cookie in school." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Lucas..." Maya cooed to her boyfriend, who was day dreaming with his eyes shut.

"Hmm?"

"Am I like a cookie to you too, baby?"

"Mm, nah. You're more like a jawbreaker." Outraged, instead of another grape, Maya put some grass and dirt in Lucas's mouth. Sputtering and spitting, Lucas sat up, "What was all that for?!"

"Jawbreaker, huh?!" Maya stood up and began to stomp away.

Lucas followed her, groveling, "Aw, c'mon babydoll! I didn't mean it!"

"Lucas Friar, don't you talk to me for the rest of the day!"

"Aw, but Maya!"

* * *

When Farkle first heard of the concept that is Halloween, he thought it was absurd. People dressing in costumes, eating sweets and scaring each other on purpose. It was a bit cruel to him but Auggie explained that it was fun and older kids, like himself, celebrate in their own ways. Still because Halloween was so new to Farkle, Auggie suggested that Farkle get his feet wet first.

On the morning of, Riley was still in her nightgown and robe, making herself a bowl of cereal. She closed the refrigerator door and there was Farkle, tall and malicious in one of Auggie's monster masks. He made a pose like he would grab her and the girl screamed, dropping her bowl of Kix.

Seeing the fright on her features, Farkle stripped off his mask, "Oh! Sweet Riley, I am so sorry! Auggie said this would be funny! For Halloween!"

"I'll bet he thought he thought it was," Riley muttered, bending down to clean her mess up. Farkle grabbed some paper napkins and helped.

Watching their fingers go in circles around each other, Riley paused and looked up at Farkle, "Hey, Farkle can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What's with this 'Sweet Riley' business? Why do you call me that?"

Farkle sucked in his lips before telling her, "Your father said that was your name. When he was talking about you, he said 'Meine tochter Sweet Riley.' Is that not your name?"

Riley smiled, shaking her head, "No. It's just Riley. He was probably just calling me sweet, y'know? Like, I'm nice?"

Farkle looked mortified at his mistake, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry sw- Riley, I am sorry-"

"Farkle, it's all right! It's all right, really, it's just people will get the wrong idea about things if you keep calling me that. Especially because everyone knows that I have a boyfriend."

"Charlie."

"Yes."

"I understand. I am sorry, Riley. It won't happen again."

Later that night, the Matthews' family got ready for the Halloween festivities and Farkle sat on the couch, observing. Stuart was in his basement, sleeping. He had found a factory job. Farkle didn't see much of him anymore. Cory and Topanga were dressed as a doctor and nurse. Auggie was a sheriff and he showed his gun to Farkle. Playfully, he reached for the sky.

A honk was heard from outside and Riley shot like a rocket downstairs in her cheerleader uniform.

"Young lady!" At Topanga's command, Riley skidded on her shoes.

"Yes, mother?"

"Where are you going?"

Riley held her hands together, giving her answer in a rehearsed way, "I am going to the movies with Maya, Lucas and Charlie. Then, we will be going to your restaurant for the Halloween party. Last, I will be coming home by 11:00, no later."

Topanga folded her arms and smirked, "Very good. One last thing," she turned to Farkle, "do you have any plans tonight, Farkle?"

"No, ma'am."

"Why don't you go with me and mommy and daddy for candy?! We're going to eat so much sweets, our teeth will fall out!" Auggie cheered.

Before Farkle could respond, Topanga persisted, "I think Farkle's too old for that, darling. I think he'll have a better time with Riley and her friends."

Riley became bug-eyed as the car from outside honked again. "Mother, I can't! No offense to you Farkle, but this is a date! My date! Farkle will feel out of place."

Farkle was trying to speak up but once again, Topanga cut him off, "You will take Farkle or you will come with your brother, your father and I trick-or-treating. It is your choice."

Riley glanced at the helpless Farkle on couch as he shrugged. He now knew better than to fight with the head of the house. Next thing he knew, Farkle was at the drive-in theater in Auggie's Frankenstein mask sitting in-between Riley and Charlie. To make matters worse, Maya and Lucas were in the backseat, getting their own party started. During the scary film, the atmosphere was ruined by sounds of smooching and kicks to the front seat every now and then. Jealous that he wasn't doing the same thing, Charlie left his Chrysler for snacks.

"I am sorry I ruined your date, Riley." Farkle said, his voice muddled by his mask.

"It's all right, Farkle. It couldn't be helped." Riley's chair was kicked forward.

"Charlie doesn't seem to feel that way." The tip of Maya's foot grazed the side of Farkle's head. He gently pushed it back.

"Oh Charlie's just difficult sometimes, but he understands. Hey, Farkle?"

"Yes, Riley?" Lucas and Maya giggled behind them.

"Did you date a lot? Back where you're from?"

Even in the dark, Riley could tell Farkle was getting nervous. He fidgeted with his glasses underneath his mask. "Well, uh, no, not... no. Never."

"Never? Don't you like girls, Farkle?" Riley said, incredulous. Farkle was incredibly smart and handsome and sweet as candy. It was shocking that girls weren't knocking down his door.

"Yes, but, I did not know very many. Besides, I am... I am... "

"Shy. Yeah, I know." Riley made a soft grin. "Listen, Farkle, you got a lot going for you here! You're the new boy; you're mysterious. Girls love a good mystery! And you're really nice and smart like crazy-"

"But, I do not play football. What kind of man does not play football?" She noticed Farkle slumping. Those words didn't sound like him.

"Huh?"

"I do not play football or any of your sports. Charlie and Lucas play sports. Is that not why you like them?"

Riley looked confused. "What? Farkle, no. I fell for Charlie because he is confident. That's all you need! A little confidence! There are plenty of girls waiting to be rationed by you, I bet!"

"Rationed?"

"They're waiting for you to ask them to go steady! What I'm saying is that I want you to be able to find someone, Farkle. Personally, I don't mind you coming along but - "

"Charlie minds." Farkle finished for her.

"Yes, but I think you mind too, don't you?"

Farkle did feel a bit embarrassed, always having to tag along with Riley and crash her plans. Even though he liked Riley a lot, he couldn't help but feel like a burden. "Yes. I do."

"Well, after the movie we're going back to mom's restaurant to be-bop. It'll be a blast and there will plenty of dames! You're gonna have a great time!"

Suddenly, the car door opened and Charlie entered with a huge box of popcorn. The couple in the back-seat popped up and fisted the box immediately. Charlie shoved the box to Farkle because he was in the middle of them all. He lifted his mask up slightly to feed himself. Farkle and Riley's hands touched at the same time. Like she was shocked by static or something else, Riley pulled back so Farkle did too. She smiled bashfully at Frankenstein before he offered her the popcorn first this time.

The music was high and merry from the jukebox. Ghouls were dancing with gals and Toppie's had pumpkins at every table. It was weird for Farkle to be sitting at one, instead of cleaning. His mask was still on and Maya, in her witch costume, asked him when was he going to take that ugly thing off.

"It is Halloween." He said.

They all sat in a corner booth. He sat sandwiched between the Maya and Lucas the Cowpoke. Everyone ordered and they were waiting for their food. Lucas went off to the bathroom. Maya watched all the kids dance on the floor and she was practically dancing in her seat. Her head rested on her chin but her feet were jiving the night away underneath the table.

Farkle saw and asked her, "Maya, why don't you dance?"

"Got no one to dance with, Frankenstein."

"What about Lucas?"

"Lucas Friar don't dance."

Finally, he took off his mask. He gulped as Maya looked into his hot face. There was barely any air in the mask but it wasn't much better in the restaurant. "Would you... like to dance with me?"

Everyone's eyebrows raised. A giant smile grew on Maya's face. "Oh, really? Do you mean it, Farkle?" He nodded. "Oh, Farkle, you're a sweetheart!" Then, Farkle was being yanked out of his seat and onto to the floor. He looked back at Riley and she was grinning winningly. Maya and Farkle disappeared into the crowd and Lucas came back to find his girlfriend gone.

"Hey, where's Maya? Did she disappear into smoke or somethin'?" The cowboy joked.

"She's dancing." Riley smirked.

"What? Who with?"

"Cool down. It's just with Farkle." Riley pointed at them and Lucas twisted around to see Maya pulling the poor guy along, dancing circles around him. Meanwhile, Farkle was lost as ever.

"Oh." He frowned, sliding back in the booth. "Just as well."

"Friar, you can be a real dope sometimes." Charlie stated.

"Hey!"

"What Charlie means is, you should be the one out there dancing with Maya." Riley explained.

"But I'm no good at it!"

"Look at Farkle. Does he look like Bing Crosby to you? I know Maya jokes that you have two left feet but she doesn't really care. She just wants to dance. With you."

Lucas tipped his hat forward with determination on his face. He got up and waded through the sea of kids to get to Maya and Farkle. He tapped insistently on Farkle's shoulder and he stepped back gladly, handing over the reins. Only one person could tame the stallion that was Maya Hart.

Riley was smiling at the whole thing when the football player next to her grabbed her hand, "Come on, Riley! Let's dance!"

"Wait, what about Farkle?"

"I think he'll be fine." Charlie gestured towards the crowd, where a red-headed girl was chatting up Farkle. Riley wanted to go over there and help him, but then he saw them begin to dance. Riley and Charlie bebopped a little closer to them and she caught a genuine smile on Farkle's face.

"Oh, Charlie! Look, look! Farkle's smiling! He's having a good time!" Riley was elated.

"Well, get a load of that!" Charlie spun Riley around. She couldn't stop staring at Farkle with a ear-to-ear grin. He saw this and gave one back. For the first time, he felt like he was fitting in. For the first time, he felt like he was the same.


	3. Winter 1944

Winter came and it was the first time that New York was beginning to feel like home to Farkle. The weather felt normal and welcoming even as his fingers nearly caught frostbite. He settled into his school life. Farkle made exemplary grades and he even joined the Astronomer's club, to be more social. That was Riley's idea. He attempted his hand at athletics, much to Charlie's persuasion but after landing on his back in every different sport, he decided it wasn't for him. Maybe he'd never be an athlete but it didn't matter to the closest people in his life, the Matthews.

Farkle still felt a little awkward sometimes but he adored living the Matthews' family. The feeling was mutual. Topanga appreciated how helpful he was and kind. Auggie and Farkle became best friends, as neither of them was used to having a brother. He was grateful of Cory and a confidant to Riley. Topanga wouldn't force him to crash Riley's dates anymore because he became a part of the gang. Maya and Lucas liked him well enough. Charlie thought he was odd but harmless. So, he didn't mind that he lived with Riley or when Riley would go to see him when he was working at her mother's restaurant. It would usually be after cheerleader practice or watching Charlie at one of his games.

The door bell jingled and Riley shook out her cap of fresh snow. "Hello, Katy!"

"Hiya, kid! Hold on, let me get your partner in crime. Farkle!" She turned to yell as the boy was washing dishes in the back. "Break time!"

"I am almost finished washing, Miss Hart!"

"Farkle Minkus, you put down those dishes right now or I will drag you out here by your pretty, little ears, you hear me?" He could definitely tell the resemblance between Katy and her daughter. Farkle met Riley in their own booth as Katy cooked up her specialty tuna melts. Riley just liked a pop with hers, meanwhile Farkle enjoyed his main course, home fries and a bowl of french onion soup. Thanksgiving was a real treat for him.

Farkle was washing down a cherry soda, while watching Riley struggle with some math problems. She had already asked him questions and he answered them to her satisfaction, so she claimed. Seeing her distress, he wanted nothing more than to help her. Besides, he finished his homework almost 15 minutes ago.

"Riley?" He said carefully.

Her brown eyes peered up at him the same way, "Yes, Farkle?"

"Are you sure you do not need more explaining?"

"Yes." Her thick eyebrows knotted in concentration.

"I would not mind doing it for you."

Riley snapped, "I don't want you to do it for me, Farkle." Seeing him shrink, she softened. "I'm sorry, Farkle. I'm just jealous at how easy this is for you. I know you want to help me but I have to learn this. I mean, I suppose I do."

"You suppose?"

"Girls don't go to college to get careers; they go to college to get married. My mom did it, Maya is planning on it. I probably will too." She sighed.

"Well... is that what you want?"

Riley tilted her head, as if she didn't understand the question. She was hearing it for the first time. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I mean, I do care about Charlie and really like him. He comes from a good family and he treats me all right. He wants us to go to Cornell and be married. Then, I'll... have kids and just live life as Mrs. Gardner." She bowed her head and played with her food.

Farkle thoughtfully bit his lip, "But... that is not what you want, is it?"

Riley made a rueful smile, "Not completely. I want my own life. I - " She brought her voice to a whisper, like she was telling a secret. "I've always wanted to be a writer, you know? I want to go to New York University." She dreamed of crafting the next great american story on her type writer, with a cup of coffee and maybe even a cigarette in an ashtray. Beside her would be a bookshelf of all her favorite people, Jane Eyre, Huckleberry Finn and Ethan Frome.

"Well, why not do that?"

She was refreshed yet frustrated by his ignorance. "Because, of all the things I just said Farkle. I don't have many choices. Besides, I don't think I'm any good." Maya's seen her stories and said they were good but she seemed slightly confused by them. Once, Charlie read some of her work over her shoulder and he laughed. After seeing her face, he apologized later but Riley never forgot it.

Farkle puckered his lips before asking, "May I... read your work, sometime? I... I may not understand everything but... I like to read. I'd like to read your stories, Riley."

She cracked a grin but took it back, "I don't know. You may not like them. I wouldn't want you to waste your time."

"Reading your thoughts could never be a waste of my time, Riley. Please, I would love to read your writing But only if you are willing."

Farkle's honest eyes made Riley bring down her guard and grab her notebook. "OK, but remember: it's a work in progress! And, when you're done you have to be completely honest with me! Don't worry about my feelings. Honesty always, OK Farkle?"

He took the book with a great, big and excited smile, "Always."

* * *

Farkle convinced Riley. He gave her short stories good reviews and constructive criticism, then said he thought they're certainly good enough to apply to NYU with. His encouragement was all that she needed to send in her application. Farkle said it wouldn't hurt to try and even though Riley knew that was false, she trusted his instincts and intelligence. This thrilled Riley, but she had to wonder if he was just being kind and a bit naive. After all, this was the same boy who thought Lucas brandished a real gun upon learning he was from Texas and he didn't even know what Christmas was.

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS?" Andy Dixon's light brown eyes burned at Farkle's question. The red-headed juggernaut of a being gave him a laser stare across the lunch table. Captain of all sports teams except baseball (Lucas creamed him), Andy snarled at the new kid and almost foamed at the mouth. He didn't like him. He was a wimpy, wise-guy and he spent too much time with his best friend's girl. He wasn't to be trusted. "Well?!"

Curiously, Maya, Lucas and Charlie waited for Farkle's answer. He didn't even mean to bring it up; they were all talking about some the worst gifts they've received from their families and Farkle said he couldn't relate. Riley didn't know what to say or how to help. Farkle gulped, trying to recreate a believable backstory in his head. Then, he thought of how he considered them to be his friends. Well, at least Maya and Lucas. Charlie was nice enough towards him, he felt. Andy always looked at him as if he belonged on the back of his size 14 shoe.

"We... my family doesn't celebrate it. It's not - it's not our way." Farkle managed.

"The american way isn't your way?" Andy continued to interrogate.

"C'mon Andy, why don't you lay off?" Lucas defended him and got a hand in his face. Farkle's eyes traveled downwards.

"What are you?"

Gradually, Farkle's blue pupils met Andy's, looking straight into his eyes almost menacingly. "I'm Jewish."

There was silence at their table. Instead of studying everybody's reactions, Farkle just glanced at Riley. She was nervous, biting the side of her lip but there was the making of a smile at the corners.

"Jewish? Wow." Lucas whispered.

"Huh." Charlie said.

Farkle told the rest of his story, "I'm not american; I'm from Germany. I arrived to New York in the summertime. The Matthews' family was generous enough to take my father and I into their home."

"Wow." Lucas repeated, after awhile.

"So, that explains all the strange things about you." Charlie concluded with a smirk.

Farkle narrowed his eyes and replied, "I suppose so, Charlie."

"Well, heck, everyone's from somewhere else right? Who cares?" Maya made a bright grin and Riley returned it, grateful. "You're one of us, Farkle. None of that matters."

"Right. All that matters is that you're a good person, Farkle. And you are, so, it's OK." Lucas agreed. Andy and Charlie shared a glance at each other but said nothing. Underneath the table, Riley was holding Farkle's hand the whole time.

* * *

"Hey, Schmarkle?" Auggie said, holding a bowl of popcorn. Riley was threading the pieces with extra cranberry and beads. Farkle was helping decorate the tree from top to bottom. He took the custom tinsel wrapped it around the tip of the tree because he was the only one who could reach.

"Yes, Schmauggie?" Farkle answered him and Riley giggled at their silly nicknames for each other.

"Where's your mom?" Riley paused and slapped her little brother upside the head. "Ouch! I'm telling mommy, poodle!"

"And I'll tell mommy you were being rude, greaseball!" Riley retorted.

"Riley, it's all right." Farkle told her. Then, he returned to hanging up silver and gold ornaments. "Truthfully, Auggie, I don't know but I think she's an angel now."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, before coming to America, my father and I got separated from her."

Auggie frowned, "You must miss her a lot."

"Everyday." Farkle gave a heartbreaking smile.

"Well, she's in Heaven now, right?! So, she's being taken care of. She's all right, Farkle. Don't worry." Auggie comforted.

"I won't, Auggie. Thank you." Then, they both her the subtle sniffles coming from the girl in the middle of them. Riley's brown waves hid her face as she wiped her tears.

"Aw, what're ya cryin' for, Riley?" Auggie chastised her.

Later that night, Riley couldn't sleep. She kept trying to imagine Farkle's life before the bad things that happened. She saw a happy and smart boy, with a mother and father who loved each other. He was safe and secure, without any true cares. In the blink of an eye, it all changed. The stability, the security, his mother - gone. How was he coping? How could anybody? Here she was, with her future pretty much ready and waiting, and she despised it. Meanwhile, Farkle has to start from scratch. Riley thought he had options and the world at his feet now, but everything was still so new. He had all this freedom that he had no clue what to do with or how to use. It was all so unfair.

There were creaks coming from down the hall and the faint sound of a lullaby. Farkle was singing again. Usually, Riley would ignore it because it sounded pretty but this time, she crept to the attic to knock on his door. The singing stopped and was replaced by his footsteps. Riley thought her heart had stopped beating. The door opened and Farkle was in his pajamas.

He closed the thick book in one hand and fiddled with his glasses, "Hello, Riley. I am sorry if I am disturbing you - "

"No, no. I just... I was just wondering, Farkle... do you actually believe in Heaven? I mean, is there a Heaven in Judaism?"

Farkle seemed taken aback but then replied, "Yes and no. I mean, honestly Judaism does not focus very much on the after-life but we do believe the soul to be immortal."

"But you told Auggie - "

"I wanted to explain it to him in a way he would understand. Also, it is a nice thought."

In the dull light of his room, gold reflected in Riley doe eyes. "Farkle, what are you always singing?"

"Singing?"

"Every night, you sing this song. You were doing it just now."

"Oh, I was praying." He bashfully blushed. "I'm sorry you heard it."

"No, it sounds beautiful. Actually, I was wondering if you would mind that I... watch? And learn?" Farkle's eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked - "

"No, no, Riley! I... I would love to teach you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Please, come in."

Farkle took a rest from his normal prayer choreography to sit next to Riley. She followed his finger over the Hebrew that he barely understood himself. She even tried to mimic the sounds and tones of his voice, making for a duet that went on until the last star in the sky disappeared.


	4. Winter 1945

Christmas seemed so ostentatious, next to Chanukah. Farkle would get one gift for eight nights. Meanwhile, mountains of gifts were underneath the tree he helped Mr. Matthews killed. From what Farkle understood, Christmas was about celebrating the birth of Christ but the holiday didn't seem so much about that. Stuart saw it as being about fighting over children's toys and consumption of all impure things. In short, it repulsed him and he wouldn't take part in it. To Farkle, it was a bit more. It wasn't so unlike Chanukah to him because it brought people together and made them happy. The traditions weren't the same but it looked as though the feelings were. Christmas was new to him and he made no plans to convert to Christianity - and the Matthews' didn't ask him to - but Farkle was still grateful, so he willingly participated in every custom. Except the one most common - gift-giving.

It's not that he didn't want to; Farkle just couldn't afford anything. The money he made from Toppie's was barely enough to buy one gift, let alone five. Besides, everyone in that house gave him so much, anything he could wrap in a box didn't feel like enough. Still, everyone got him a gift. Cory and Auggie got him an mobile train model kit. Farkle enjoyed helping Auggie with his, the little boy wanted them to make another one together. Topanga got him a new coat. The padding inside was so billowy and warm, it was heaven. Lastly, Riley got him a sun filter for his telescope.

"I know how much you like to look at the stars at night. It seems a bit unfair that you can't look at the brightest star. I thought you might want to be able to see the sun, sometimes." She smiled kindly, handing it to him. "I think they you have to look at the paper, not directly at the sky I think. I don't know much about this stuff, but you like it?"

Farkle made a crooked grin. This was surprising, considering every time he'd try to speak to her about astronomy, she had that pinched and confused look on her face. Still, it was very sweet that she even cared enough. "Yes. Thank you, Riley."

Farkle didn't wear his emotions very openly but he thought thanking Riley was a good enough reply. However, later Farkle was in the kitchen, sneaking some extra turkey when Riley cornered him with a worried look. "Farkle, are you sure that you like it? Don't worry about my feelings, please."

"Riley, honestly. I love it. I will use it on the first sunny day. I promise."

"I can return it to Mr. Sanders, he'll - "

"Sweet Riley, it's fine! It is the best gift I have ever gotten!" Farkle put his hands on her shoulders, then ran his hands up and down her arms, comforting and warming her. "Why don't you believe me?"

She make a weak smile, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I do. I'm sorry. It's just, I really wanted to get you something that... showed you that I-I'm glad you're here. I know I wasn't at first but... you're my friend, Farkle. One of my _best_ friends."

Farkle blinked his blue eyes. Those words made him excited and he didn't know what was the appropriate response but in that moment he felt like he wanted to hug her. Farkle had friends but he has never had a best friend before.

Suddenly, Auggie appeared in the doorway with red bows in his hair. "Ooh!" He pointed at them. "Mistletoe! Mistletoe!"

Farkle and Riley looked up at the garment hanging above them.

"Mistletoe?" Farkle questioned.

Riley blushed, "Um, you're supposed to kiss whomever you land under the mistletoe with."

"K-kiss?"

"It's the rule, Schmarkle. I know it's Riley, but you have to do it." Auggie sympathized.

Farkle gulped, thinking about what to do. Who thinks of these strange rituals? She just said he was her best friend but, do best friends kiss? Farkle didn't want to infringe on her relationship with Charlie. But he also didn't want to make her feel bad if he chose not to kiss her. It shouldn't matter this much. It was a just a kiss. Besides, they couldn't back out because of their audience. Riley's doe eyes became bright and bigger when Farkle quickly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

It was chaste but still little Auggie chided, "Ewwwwww!" Then, he ran away.

Farkle glanced back to Riley and saw her frozen expression, quickly he apologized, "I-I'm sorry, it was just," he realized he was still holding her and dropped his arms immediately. "It is tradition, right?."

"Yes, yes." Riley was beet-red. "Tradition."

* * *

"... Maya?" School came back and everyone went into their normal routine. Or, Riley tried to. It's been over a week but she couldn't help thinking about her and Farkle's kiss. She was laying on Maya's bed and Maya was sitting on the carpet. They were doing homework and listening to records, like usual.

"Maya?" Riley pushed again.

"Yeah?" Her voice was monotone, thinking of the next sentence in her short essay about Shakespeare.

"Have you... have you ever done like... junk with another boy while seeing Lucas? At the same time?"

Then, Maya came to life. "What?! Heck no! I'd never do such a thing!... But, I've thought about it."

"No fooling?"

"Sure," the blonde shrugged. "It's only natural. Then, I think about how Lucas would find out - "

"And then you stop?" Riley insisted.

"No, I think about how Lucas Friar will turn the guy into mince meat with his knuckles." Maya then made a devilish grin, curling a strand of her hair in her finger. "Yep, that's my man. Why are you asking all this anyhow? It's not like you'd ever step out on Charlie." Riley looked down at her fingers and picked at them. "Riley...?" The brunette seemed that she might burst. "Riley... did you...?"

"I kissed someone else!" She exploded and then threw her face into Maya's bed, in shame.

Maya gasped, almost thrilled, "Riley Matthews!"

"I'm a harlot!" She shouted into the pillows. Maya joined her on the bed, rubbing her back.

"Who was it?"

She picked up her head and answered, "Farkle."

"No!"

"Yes!" Riley cried.

"I can't believe he had the guts." Maya was shocked and impressed. Farkle was unlike the guys they knew: subdued, freakishly smart and sensitive. It seemed so out of character for him to just lay one on her taken best friend. "How'd it happen?"

Riley turned over and stared at Maya's ceiling. She felt like she was in a psychologist's office, on the couch. That's where she was going to end up anyway. "It was on Christmas. We were underneath the mistletoe and he - kissed me." She paused for Maya's reaction. Maya was snorting, suppressing her laughter not very well. "What?"

"That's it?" Maya giggled.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Riley sat up, offended. "I two-timed Charlie!"

"Did you now?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Riley, look. Everyone kisses underneath the mistletoe. It's a just a Christmas tradition. You did nothing wrong." Maya pet Riley's brown hair.

Riley held a pillow, thinking out loud, "Then, why does it feel wrong?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. Did you like it?"

Riley bit her lip, "I think I should tell Charlie."

"Oh, honey - _no."_

"But, why not? He's going to be my husband, isn't he? He should know these things."

"You know how men can be? Jealous and brute and temperamental. You wouldn't want him getting all worked up over nothing, right? Because that's all it was: nothing?" Maya theorized.

"I suppose..."

"So, then why would you tell him something about nothing?" Maya looked innocently into Riley's troubled eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Riley confessed, "I told him about New York University."

* * *

_The only ones who knew about her applying to NYU was Farkle and Maya. There wasn't a point to tell her parents unless she actually got in, she reasoned. Riley didn't think they would find trouble with that, because she was still in New York. Charlie, however, was a different story._

_"But, Riley, cookie, we're going to Cornell. That is the plan." She told him right after she sent the application in the mailbox. They were sitting on the steps of the high school while it was still closed for the holiday. It was where they first met, where Charlie asked her to go steady and now, where they might break up. "Why did you do this - without telling me?"_

_"I didn't tell anyone at first." Riley tried to explain but Charlie was hopping mad._

_"Where did this cockamamie idea even come from?" He leapt up, almost slipping on the ice._

_Cockamamie? Weaker Riley rose to meet him,"I... was talking to Farkle - "_

_The sound of his name threw kerosene to Charlie's flame. "Farkle?" He scoffed. "You let a foreigner come in and put all of these ideas in your head? First of all, New York University is not an Ivy League school. Second, I'm a legacy that's sure to get into Cornell and I'll get you in too."_

_"'You'll get me in?'" She repeated, bitter. "You don't think I could get in alone?"_

_"Don't twist my words, Riley. I'm just saying - why apply to a place where you don't have a chance of getting in?"_

_The cold air catching in her throat hurt but that's not why Riley began to cry. This was supposed to be the love of her life. The person who she was supposed to make a family and grow old with. Charlie Gardner was supposed to be the beginning and the end of her life. Yet somehow, he couldn't understand how cruel he was being to her right now or worse, he didn't care._

_"I... I just thought..."_

_"Riley, I love you but sometimes, you don't think." Charlie said, with compassion. "Sometimes, your head is in the clouds! I made this plan for the both of us because I want us to have a future." He put his arms around her as quiet tears fell down her cheek. "Don't you want us to have a future?" She silently nodded. "I know you do, cookie. Listen, it's OK! We still applied to Cornell! We'll still get in and we can just forget about this dumb NYU stuff. OK?"_

_"OK." Riley muttered as she wiped her face._

_"Still my girl?" Riley nodded and tried to find a smile. "Good. Now, let's go get something to eat at your mom's. I'm starved!" The boy put his arm around her and walked to his car._

* * *

"Well... Charlie is just trying to look out for me." Riley reasoned to Maya's increasingly frustrated demeanor.

"Maybe... but I really don't like how he talks to you sometimes, Riley." Maya said, like she has before.

"That's just his way of showing affection. Tough love, you know." Riley began to put on her purple frock. "I better get going."

"OK." Maya walked Riley to her door and bid her goodnight. On the walk home, she heard her boots click in time with her rapid thoughts. She probably was just being silly. Not just about New York University but about Farkle as well. He was a sweet, genius boy but he was too naive. He didn't understand things about American life, especially not a woman's American life. Things are better left how they are. Farkle's idealism - while it lifted Riley's spirit - could not get in the way of her obligations to society. Farkle's a dream; Charlie was the real world.

"Hey, I'm home!" Riley opened the door and put her outerwear on the coatrack. Then she turned to see everyone huddled around Farkle. He had a cut on his lip and a dark, swollen eye. Riley screamed and ran to him, kneeling at his lap. "Farkle! Who did this to you?! What happened? Oh, are you hurt bad? Let me see!" She touched the bruise on his forehead.

"Riley, I am alright." He tried to reassure her, palming her face.

"No, you're not. We should take you to the hospital." Topanga insisted.

"Call the 'ambalance'!" Auggie demanded.

"No hospitals, please! Please, I am fine everyone! Honestly." Farkle's voice was tender as he winked at Riley with his good eye and she sobbed, falling into his arms to hug him.

Cory carefully approached him. "Can you at least tell us what happened?"

Farkle gulped and explained, "I was coming home from my shift at Toppie's and I was attacked. I did not see who did it."

"Huh." Cory was visibly unconvinced, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Stuart came upstairs. He just got off of work and saw his son, battered. He immediately started yelling in their native German. Farkle was answering him calmly but Stuart only hollered louder. Finally, Cory intervened and suggested they talk in the den. Just him, Stuart and Farkle. When Cory shut the door behind them, Topanga tried to usher her kids to get ready for dinner. Auggie went upstairs to wash up but while their mother was in the kitchen, Riley was eavesdropping near the den door. She could make out her father's english but could not understand when Stuart and Farkle speaking in their language. Although, none of the words sounded good.

"Farkle," Cory kept his voice easy to foil the fuming Stuart. "You left Toppie's at 4:30."

"Yes, sir."

"It was broad daylight at the time you left. You were wearing your glasses - "

"Until they broke, yes."

"You still have all of your things and you're telling us that you didn't see who jumped you?" Farkle said nothing but his fists balled up. "I think you know who did this, Farkle. You just don't want to say who."

"Farkle," Stuart asserted. "You must tell us, so we can seek justice."

Minutes passed where not a sound was made. Riley could only hear her own breathing.

Until, "I do not wish to hurt Riley," Farkle uttered low to the ground.

Cory cocked his dark brow, "Riley? Why would you hurt Riley? Unless... is the person someone Riley knows?" Farkle was silent, sucking in his lips and huffing through his nostrils. "Farkle, as much as I appreciate you caring about my daughter, I care about her too. I need to know who did this, so I can keep her safe. I wouldn't want her to be friends with someone who could hurt people so senselessly and easily. Please, Farkle."

Stuart also made another plea to the boy, back in German. " _Bitte_ , Farkle."

Farkle made a deep sigh with his eyes closed. "It was Charlie. Charlie Gardner and Andy Dixon."

Suddenly, the den door broke open. Riley gusted through and charged right to Farkle. Farkle and Cory said her name at the exact same time. "Charlie did this to you?! Is that what you said?!"

The boy stammered, shaking his head, "I - it-it was hard for me to see - "

"Don't you dare lie to me, Farkle! Honesty, always!"

"... Yes but Riley - " Before he could say another word, she ran back to the door to get her coat and stormed out the door. Cory quickly followed his daughter.

"Riley?! Cory?!" Topanga called after them and held herself as she went outside, watching them get into the car and drive away. Then, she went back to Farkle and Stuart. Auggie observed the commotion from the top of stairs. "What's going on? Where are they going?" She asked them.

"To get justice. For me." Farkle was near tears.

* * *

Cory was careful with their family car, so he drove to the Gardners' residence. Also, Riley was a terrible driver, underneath any type of circumstance, but especially now when all she can see is red.

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." Riley told Cory as they walked to their front door together.

"Of course I did, Riley. Besides, I'd never let you have the car unsupervised." He stared at his daughter with a smile in his eyes as he rang the doorbell.

"Oh, daddy." She rolled her eyes.

A big man with a grey beard but dark hair opened the door. His voice was low and sounded important. "Mr. Matthews! Riley! What a surprise!"

"Good evening, Paul!" The two men shook hands.

"The wedding's not tonight, is it?" Paul Gardner made a big laugh.

Riley's flat face was not amused while she drained, "No. Not at all."

"We're not intruding, are we?" Cory politely asked.

"Of course, not! Come on in! Debbie and Charlie would love to see ya!" They all walked inside the Gardners' lovely five-story home. The Matthews' wiped their feet on the welcome rug. Mr. Gardner got the maid to take their coats. "Debs made this ham - it's the best! Come join us for dinner!" His big hands gripped Cory's shoulder, trying to be comrade-like but it only felt aggressive.

"Oh, thank you but we won't be staying long."

"Ah, c'mon Matthews! It's no trouble at all!"

"We won't be staying long." Riley asserted again, firm.

Paul made a blank face but nodded, "well, alright. Come into the living room, please."

"Thank you." Cory said.

Cory and Riley sat on their luxurious, velvet couch. Riley couldn't help but admire the silver tea set on the table. Mrs. Gardner said it would be hers one day. "Tea?"

"No, thank you." Cory started. "Paul, it seems that we have a bit of a problem."

"Do we?"

"Hey, pop can I - " Charlie saw his girlfriend and her dad sitting in his house unannounced and cocked his head to the side. "Riley, Mr. Matthews. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Paul added. Uninvited Charlie sat on the opposite couch with his father.

This became a lot harder now that Charlie was here. "Paul, we took in borders earlier this year. One of them is a boy, about the kids' age."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Today, he came home, pretty banged up and... he says Charlie did it."

Paul looked back to his son, "Charlie?"

Riley's stoic expression watched her boyfriend's every move while he answered. "... I was there but I didn't touch him."

"That's a lie!" Riley interjected.

"Riley!" Cory scolded.

"It's a lie, daddy! I can tell when he's lying! He holds his hands together and bites his lip!"

"So, you think I'm a liar, Riley?" Charlie shot back.

"Where did those bruises on your hands come from?" She interrogated.

But Charlie was quick, "I play sports, Riley! Of course, I'm gonna get marked up from time to time!"

"OK, OK." Cory put his hands up so the two could cease fire. "So, you were present but you didn't hit him, is that right?"

"Yes." Riley scoffed.

"So, Andy Dixon beat him up?"

Charlie hesitated but replied, "... Yeah. It was Andy."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Andy's an ox! OK? No one can stop him from doing anything!"

Riley was about to yell, "Oh, that's Bu- !"But then finally Paul asked a question. "Hold on, why did Andy beat him up?"

Charlie shrugged and plainly stated, "Because he's a Jew. I mean, he's a weird guy - and getting between me and Riley - but finding out he was a Jew was like, the last straw." The smirk that played on his lips made Riley's blood boil. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Paul licked his lips and had the same smarmy grin that his son had. "You, uh..." He began, looking to the floor then he looked up to Cory in condescension. "Are you harboring kikes, Matthews?"

Cory's once mediated demeanor became stony and defensive, hearing that slur and ruefully figuring out the type of people that he was about to let into his family. "They're good people, Paul. I wanted to help them."

"Huh," Paul made a dry laugh and stood, glaring down at Riley and Cory. He tied the belt to his monogrammed robe around his waist. "I think we're done here, Matthews."

Cory rose up to meet him, "probably so, Paul. Let's go, Riley."

Riley hastily tread behind her father and left the Gardner home, most likely for the last time. Sobered, Riley and Cory sat in the car for a minute, absorbing what happened.

"We just made everything worse, didn't we?" Riley asked.

As Cory turned the ignition, he nodded hard. "Oh, yes. Yes, we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of updating quickly, I didn't really close Winter out the way I wanted to. I said it was going to get real and I wanted to stand by that. Sorry for the late update but guys, life is hard. Please review if you liked what you read. Thanks.


End file.
